gohfandomcom-20200214-history
SPC11
The dream dance! Pretty Cures dreams! is the elevth episode of Sweet Pretty Cure and the elevth episode of the Spicail Pretty Cure franzize overall. This episode focus on the cures as they try to figure out thier dreams in the future. Plot Naru is seen ruing toward the pary center dor the dream dance. Peach is traling behind her excited for the party. Naru meets up with Rei, Mai, and Tara at the entrance while Peach is trying to catch up. Peach does and tells Naru to slow down. Naru explines she is jut excited and the others agree. Naru explines they are going to have a fun time. They enter the bulding and Naru is amazed by the number of people. Rei goes to get food. Mai and Tara go dance. Naru and Peach decide to say hi to some people and make new friends. As she is walking people around her are saying how nick the diserts are while Naru blushes and Peach notices Naru smiling as well. Rei sees a friend from her school while Mai and Tara are dancing to the music. All of the girls are having fun not knowing Sour is here to ruin it. Naru sees a lot of people enjoying the derserts she and her family made. She wants to become a baker like her family but shes worryed about living up to her parents expation. Rei is asked if she will become a church prest like her parnts but Reis not so sure she will like that and that she wants to become a dancer but is worried about how her parnts would feel. Mai is getting a lot of compoaments for her dress and she says she made it and for her friends and sister and pet. A girl says if she will become a fashion desiner but Mais a little unsure saying she wants to become a daycare worker. The girls are all confused on thier dreams for the future. Suddly erveryone but the girls, Peach , and Mika colpase. Sour appers sayig she will rain erveryons energy so they die and somons a Daornat. Mika tells the girls to trasform and they do. The Cures fight the Dornat but it proves to be hard. They get blon back and as the Dornat is about to finsh them off a red beam blasts the Dornar back. A red Cure then appers as Sweet relizes Mika is gone and the others relize it as well. The Cure says shes Cure Pudding and tells the Cures to put aside what they are thinking for now and fight. The curs relize this and use thieir finshing attack and purify the Dornat and Cure Pudding and Sour leave. Everyone gets thier energy back as the girls ad Peach wonder who Cure Pudding is. Mika reapers as the girls and Peach ask where is was and Mika says she was hiding. The dance then ends and the girls and Peach walk home. The girls and Peach all say they had a good time. As they are walking home Naru , Rei , and Mai still dont know there dreams for the future as Peach , Tara , and Mai look at them in worry. A girl with pink and green hair is seen watching them saying the Cures will be killed by her when they meet.